July 1st
by GemmaniGirl
Summary: Matthew Williams was used to being ignored. But never on his birthday. Especially by his brother…


**July 1**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia in any way shape or form. But I do love its creator for making history so much more interesting!

**Summary:** Matthew was used to being ignored. But never on his birthday. Especially by his brother…

(-)(-)(-)

Matthew Williams, or Canada depending on who you were, was used to being overlooked by others. He was invisible most days, he knew this very well. He was overshadowed quite often by his twin, Alfred F. Jones (or America as some knew him to be). Matthew could not count how often he was mistaken for his brother, despite how often he tried to tell people he was _not_ America, but Canada. Hell, even one of his closest friends, Cuba, still mistook him for Alfred at times! It frustrated Matthew to no end. It truly did, but he had become used to all of it. Matthew was invisible, hidden within his brother's shadow.

There was one day though, one day where he was never mistaken for the American Nation.

July 1st, his birthday.

Of course, not many people actually remembered the day of his actual birthday. Generally he received the majority of his 'happy birthday' calls on July 2nd and 3rd. But that day still made him feel thatfor once he was not hidden, not invisible. He was never sure why. But he loved the feeling nonetheless.

Every July 1st started the same way. At exactly midnight Matthew would be rudely awakened by a hyperactive America jumping on his bed, shouting 'Happy birthday!' at the top of his lungs. Matthew would then retort, telling him to shut the hell up and go to bed. Depending on Alfred's mood (and whether he'd watched something scary before coming) this would end in two different scenarios: The first was where they would share Matthew's bed, which always resulted in the two declaring 'war' against one another, battling over the covers until they could not breath from laughing so hard. The second scenario (which was rarer then the former) was when Alfred would go to the guest room he stayed in when he visited whistling 'O Canada' as he went.

This strange tradition was something Alfred had begun long ago, after Canada had become independent from England. The first time, Matthew had been so terrified he had broken Alfred's nose by kicking him in the face. Something the two brothers never spoke about (because it embarrassed the American to no end).

When Matthew finally woke up in the morning, he would stumble down the stairs only to find Alfred making him pancakes. Which, to his shock, were actually very, very good! But Matthew theorized that was because Alfred used a mix opposed to making them from scratch, like he did every morning.

Through the course of the day Alfred would ask Matthew what he wanted to do. And no matter what it was, his twin would find a way for them to do it. Even if it was for Alfred to be quiet (which did indeed happen, Matthew had told Alfred to shut up during one birthday. Alfred said nothing for three hours and only spoke again because Matthew said he could).

If his schedule allowed it (and he tried his hardest to keep the 1st free), Francis would come over. Every year he would bring Matthew a freshly baked cake. It was always delicious. If he could not make it though, France would _always_ call him on the first and they would arrange for a time to get together so Francis could personally wish him a happy birthday. And Matthew always looked forward to it (especially since they were the few times when Francis did not act like the pervert he often was).

There were rare times when Arthur would remember to call Matthew on the 1st, though more often the Brit called him on the 2nd, flustered and apologizing profusely for forgetting. He would always come over later that day, bringing Matthew a gift. Sometimes it was a new (and always interesting beyond belief) book, sometimes it was a box of tea (always his favorite type too).

Still though, July 1st always ended the same way, and July 2nd always began the same way. Alfred and Matthew would sit outside, huddled beneath blankets, steaming mugs of coco in their hands. They would talk about nonsense. They would reminisce about the past. And sometimes they would just sit together quietly, watching the beauty of the stars and sky.

It was a constant. Every year happened the same way (to an extent). Sure, there were some alterations depending on whether Francis was free, or Arthur remembered. But one thing was the same.

Alfred never forgot. Even if everyone else did. And for one day, America gave Canada his spotlight (metaphorically speaking that is).

So, when Matthew awoke on July 1, 2009 he felt like the tradition had come to a shattering end.

He awoke in the morning, to his own accord. No one had woken him at midnight, and, upon going downstairs, no one was in his kitchen. Matthew tilted his head to one side, before looking throughout his house. Maybe Alfred had just been too tired to wake him up? Maybe he was hiding. That was it. Alfred was most likely hiding, prepared to jump out and terrify the other Nation…

But he searched every inch of his house, and there was no sign of the hyperactive American…

A crushing realization hit Matthew upon realizing that his brother was not here…

Alfred had finally forgotten…

"I guess… I better make breakfast, eh…" He mumbled, more to himself then anyone else.

"Who?" Kumajirou trotted behind him, a long suffering sigh escaping Matthew.

"Ca. Na. Da. You know, the guy who _feeds_ you, eh?" He received a blank look from the polar bear. Again he sighed. Yup, today was a normal day. He was once again invisible and forgotten.

He was in the middle of making his pancakes, from scratch opposed to his brother's mix, when he heard a sharp knock at his front door. Well, not a knock, more like a pounding. Matthew poked his head out the kitchen doorway. Was it Alfred? Had he remembered and just shown up late? Could that be it? The Canadian walked into the kitchen again, setting his bowl down and wiping his hands on his apron. "Hold on! I'm coming!"

Then, there was a crash.

Matthew raced out of his kitchen, sliding into the hall his violet eyes wide behind his glasses.

There was a blonde, lying on his now broken down door. But it wasn't Alfred…

His blonde hair was lighter, platinum. And he was cursing, in German…

Ludwig's hair was not that color. And it was always slicked back, not messy like this mans. And Germany definitely would not break down Matthew's door… So that meant…

He paled.

The ex-Nation of Prussia. Gilbert Beilschmidt.

The psychotic ex-Nation was _in his house_. And had _broken down his door_! And was now, sitting on said broken down door, cursing in German.

Matthew wondered if he could call the cops, if he was quiet enough.

"Who?" Kumajirou decided to speak up just then. Red eyes locked with his blue, Gilbert tilting his head to one side before he leapt to his feet, pointing dramatically at Matthew.

"SYRUP BOY!!!"

"Sy-syrup… What?" Matthew shook his head. Surely it was something to do with Alfred. Surely the ex-Nation had mistaken him for his twin. Yes, that's what he was doing here… "Gi-Gilbert, I'm not Alfred eh…"

"No shit," the German snorted, striding the few feet that separated the two. He reached forward simply, tugging the curly strand of Matthew's hair that liked to flop in his eyes. "Jones's dowiky sticks straight up."

… Gilbert could tell the two apart? Matthew had the sudden urge to hug him…

That urge was squashed however when the ex-Nation released his hair, grabbed his arm and began to drag him forward.

"Eh!?"

"Come on!" He stated beginning to exit the house. "We have to go! You're gonna show me how to make pancakes and maple syrup!"

"… I'm what?"

"Gonna teach me how to make pancakes and maple syrup. Sheesh! Are you fucking deaf?" Gilbert stopped, crossing his arms over his chest. "Couple months ago you gave me maple syrup. It was fucking amazing. But I can't find any kinds of syrup that taste the same. And I can't make pancakes period, West made them last you're gonna help me by teaching me. Understand?"

Matthew nodded, very slowly. He vaguely remembered giving Gilbert the maple syrup.

"Jones says you make it yourself." He nodded, Gilbert smirking. "Well, you're gonna teach me! Now come on!"

"Ca-Can't we stay here?"

"NO!" He thought he heard other voices, his brother's and Cuba's in particular, but he was just hearing things. They had all forgotten…

The Canadian sighed.

"Let me change, eh…"

Its not like he had anything better to do…

-

It took a good two hours to get to Gilbert's house. Matthew grumbled the entire time (mentally mind you). Why couldn't they just stay at his house? Why did the ex-Nation have to be so persistent?

It took another hour, and three failed attempts later until Gilbert actually made something resembling pancake batter.

"So now I just put it on the pan?"

"Yes."

"… Can I make it into cool shapes?"

Did Matthew mention he had a splitting head ache?

"Sure… If you want eh…" He sat at the man's kitchen table, his face propped up in his hands. This really was not how he expected to spend his birthday… Giving cooking lessons to a generally psychotic ex-Nation…

He sighed again, his forehead thumping against the table.

"At least you have a birthday," that surprised him. Matthew lifted his head, blinking at the random comment. Gilbert's back was to him, the other man working on putting the batter on the frying pan (and was he attempting to make… chick shapes?). "When Prussia got dissolved, I lost my birthday… I mean, I still fucking celebrate it because I'm awesome but… It's not the same, you know?"

Matthew nodded, slowly.

"Look, I know kinda, sorta how you feel. I mean, getting ignored. No one listens to my awesome ideas now 'cause I'm not a Nation anymore." He heard him snort, and was sure he rolled his eyes. "So I kinda get it, not to the same extent. But I kinda get it. So if you ever wanna fucking rant or something, you can just like, call me or some shit like that…"

"O-Okay…" He blinked again, a bit surprised by the sudden comments.

"Also, next week you're teaching me how to make syrup!"

And Matthew smiled, nodding. "Okay, it's a date!"

"…"

"…"

"That was fucking gay man…"

-

In the end, Gilbert's misshapen pancakes were inedible. At least that's what Gilbert stated, because they had no maple syrup. It was decided then to return to Matthew's home in order to have maple syrup. Why they couldn't they have just made the pancakes at his home remained a mystery to him…

Upon arriving at his home, the Canadian groaned. He'd almost forgotten his door had been knocked down. He hoped no one had broken in…

"Oi, your house is fucking dark…" Gilbert announced as he went ahead, stepping over the door he had broken down. Matthew sighed following after him. He was right. His house was darker then usual… And it was making him feel increasingly nervous…

"Gilbert?"

"In here!" Shouted the ex-Nation, from his living, room Matthew realized. What was he doing in there?

His stomach churned nervously as he carefully worked his way through the dark halls. When he entered the living room, he fumbled searching for a light switch. He found it, flipping it on swiftly his eyes wide behind his glasses.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

In front of him were the other Nations. A banner wishing him a happy birthday hanging over his mantle. Confetti and streamers rained down over Matthew as he looked at the others. Alfred was grinning from ear-to-ear. "We surprise you?"

"Wh… What's happening eh?"

"It's a surprise party," Cuba answered, shoving a bowl of ice cream into the Canadian's hands, while Alfred plopped a birthday crown on his head. Matthew blinked again, looking at the two, before around the room.

"For… me?"

There was laughter, and Matthew soon found himself smothered as Ukraine pulled him into a hug, the women saying how happy she was that she could make it. He flushed brightly, catching sight of a menacing Ivan behind her. When Ukraine finally released him, Seychelles gave him a kiss on both cheeks, smiling brightly at him. Francis pulled him into a tight hug, the two speaking quickly in French. Arthur slapped him on the shoulder, smiling at him. The ever hyper Korean Nation Im Yong Soo attacked him from behind, shouting he originated parties while trying to grope him. Wang also greeted him with a hello, giving Matthew a bag full of his favorite candies (how the Chinese man knew Matthew he had no idea). Feliciano gave him a large box of pasta, beaming happily while clinging to an embarrassed Ludwig's arm. Gilbert joined Feliks in giving him birthday punches (which was painful, Matthew could not feel his arms for a good hour). The other Nation's crowded him, Matthew overwhelmed.

They remembered him! His birthday!

The night continued, becoming pure chaos. But Matthew could not stop smiling. He had never had a birthday party before, and never a surprise one. It was fun.

At the end of the party, everyone departed, with the exception of Francis and Arthur who were passed out in a drunken stupor in one of the guest rooms.

July 1st ended the same way they always did, and July 2nd began the way it always had.

"So, did you have fun?" Alfred asked, sipping his coco as they sat beneath the stars. Matthew smiled, nodding his head.

"Yeah… Thanks Al…"

And his brother just smiled, setting his mug down and stretching his arms over his head. Matthew smiled again, hugging his knees into his chest. They were quiet again, Alfred lying down on the blanket they had spread out on the ground. Matthew glanced at him, before a head again, toying with his mug.

"I… I thought you had forgotten…"

"Huh? What'cha talkin' about Mattie?"

"My birthday," he blushed embarrassedly, looking down at his shoes. There was movement besides him, before an arm wrapped around his shoulders. Without warning, Alfred had pulled him into a hug, resting his chin on top of Matthew's head like when they were young colonies.

"I'd never forget your birthday, dummy. You're my brother."

Matthew smiled again, his eyes stinging. "Thank you…"

(-)(-)(-)

**I had typed the entire fic out on July ****1****st****. But then it got deleted… And I lost it… And I was very upset. And I tried to get it retyped before July ****1****st**** ended… But I failed. And then had a friend come over for a good portion of July ****2****nd****… Which prevented me from finishing, editing, ect… So yeah… Its late... ****I sorry T3T**

**But, r****ight, two fun facts they couldn't fit into the story! One is that on July 4****th****, Matthew does what Alfred does. He jumps on Al's bed at midnight to wish him happy birthday. Of course, during some more tense times in America's history, Matt learned that when America is paranoid Alfred sleeps with a gun under his pillow XD **

**Second fun fact, Arthur remembered because Alfred covered his house with Post-It notes saying 'JULY ****1****st****MATTIE'S BIRTHDAY!!!!' in bright red.**

**I doubt this is as good as I had originally planned I just wanted to do something for Canada's bday****,**** As he is one of my favorite members of Hetalia~ So even if this is late, HAPPY BIRTHDAY CANADA!!!!**

**I apologize if this sucks and there's OOC-ness D:**


End file.
